laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MizuRatiosu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Professor Layton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoltenAsh (Talk) 00:48, April 25, 2010 Thanks for editing :P Heyy, good to see that you're editing a lot of pages. Right now i'm the admin of this wikia, but i'm having trouble setting it up. I think I need a manual of style first. Can you help me with that? MoltenAsh 19:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What you're working on. Yo, I just saw on your user pages that you're working on some of the pages. I have edited them as well, sorry if I messed something up (feel free to revert stuff if you think it's better). Also, keep up the good edits ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 13:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks for clearing that up, because i spent hours last night putting those images up, and i was like 'wtf?' when it said you had edited and all the images had gone. its just im struggling to find proper images that are also good quality. - SophiaDena13 Layton article dielemma Hello. You seem like a good person to turn to, so, please can you help? I have been going through the 'Curious Village' part of the Professor Layton page, playing the game on my DS so it has tip-top deitail. Except, I have the worst laptop in the world, and I completed it and saved it, but when I opened the article, all the editing I had done was gone. Please can you help because there is a massive chunk of info missing, and I don't have enough time to fill it in. Cheers, SophiaDena13 Behind the Mask Hi! Can I ask something? In your opinion do you think that Jean Descole maybe Lando? In your opinion pls? AdventureWriter28 12:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know also that's why i can't wait, im pretty excited for it. AdventureWriter28 11:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The Phantom Opera Can i ask? is the phantom of the opera different from jean descole? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Professor Layton Images GONE! Hey. It's very strange, because yesterday I went on the Professor Layton page, and every single image had gone! Do you have any idea on what caused it? I mean, they were real images, and not fan art like you said. - SophiaDena13 :You removed them all yourself: see here. Also, to sign your posts, type ~~~~, it'll be replaced by your name when saving the page. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 08:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sophia, can you please help me put some of the images back? I was the one responsible for most of them since I had to make screenies of them and then put them into the article. Some of the information that I have also included in the article for the images has also been changed/omitted so certain ones no longer have any merit. This is a whole big mess. Why did you remove them all? MizuRatiosu 22:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Plans Hiya, Since you're one of the active people here, your input on (parts of) this page would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC)